Silent Ninja
by xXLord DerptonXx
Summary: It all started when I, Feng Tai Li and my brother Wang Ang Li awoke up in a swamp to our village in flames. Feeling exceedingly stunned, we got up and ran not knowing it would make everything worse. While running away we were smacked by wooden swords and knocked out. When we awoke we heard a mysterious voice in the darkness. Was this the end for us? Find out in寂静的影子!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Beginning

I and my brother were working the noodle shop the day our village was burned down. Business was normal same customers, same orders, and same thing for the past 5 months. I went downstairs to get bowls while my brother worked the counter. While downstairs my tattoos that were on my body when I was born were glowing bright red. Then I got dizzy and I guess I passed out. When I awoke I was in a swamp to find my village ablaze. My brother woke me up. I shouted what happened. He just said I will tell you later. When we met safety he said there was a huge explosion in the basement I was in the center of it. He said my veins were pulsing and my tattoos were glowing.

We ran away a little further before we were hit in the face with wooden swords. When we awoke we were in a trap. A voice said I have been watching you and your brother and you were not the one who caused the explosion. You two are special you have the Shadow Mark. You can use it for good or for bad. I want you to use it for good but it's up to you. I and my bother can "read" each other's minds so we decide to pick good. He let the trap go and said this is a long path. You both need patience. We began with simple Martial Arts. It was easy for me to pick it up but my brother was a little slow. After a few hours we meditated. Are master never told us his name but he said we need to be two steps ahead of our enemy. He said once he was done training us we would no one's attack before they do it. After 5 long years are master gave us legendary swords. I got the Dragon's Blade. This sword has an oddly-formed blade of a gold color, with dragons and zigzags engraved on it. Its grip is formed like a dragon. My brother got Sky's Knife. His sword has a blade with a blue hue to it. Its grip is of a blue metal set with rubies. The pommel bears a series of amethysts. I have to admit I was a little jealous but master showed me my blades power. It was called Savage Slice of Dragon Souls. Master set down a dummy and said when I was ready say Infamous Bane. I shouted that and the blade set on fire but it did not hurt. Master said I was a dragon warrior which meant I was full of raw dark energy and fire. He said jump so I did. I flipped five times. The blade made me slice down with force of five dragons which split the dummy and cracked the ground. Now it was my brothers turn. Master said say Wind Spans. He said it and boy did he fly. He started floating and then the blade grew wings and sliced the dummy about six times before it split into pieces. Master said he was and air and water warrior. Then he taught me five spells. Dragon's Blast of Fire, Summon Legendary Dragon, Four Sorceries of Fire, Sylvan Working of Alteration, and Drakes' Darkness Web. He taught my brother five spells too. Casting of Shocking Absorption, Call Eagles, Witchery of Conjure Lightning, Yellow Gauntlets of Energy, and Massive Nets of Waterwalking. He gave us armor too. After another five years of training he said we were ready for our first quest. He took us to a field and said come back with the six pieces of the Unspeakable Crystal of Shadows. He gave my brother full armor called, Steel Armor of The Lightning God and Spectral Screaming Shield of Cursed Water Wall. I got Dragon's Iron Mail of Teleportation and Disrupting Fiery Shield. He gave us a map and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The First Quest

We entered a cave and were met by skeletons with huge swords. I was tempted to use my swords specials power but waited to use it on something stronger. While fighting my brother was hit in the arm with a bow. I jumped up and sliced the skeleton and it fell into a stack of bones. My brother kicked the other and they broke too. We were so astounded by the difficulty at just the beginning of our quest but we ventured forward. We met a sadistic mage that kept throwing fire balls. It did not matter to me I just absorbed it and threw it back which burnt her to death. We then found a room with a cage.

I walked closer and stepped on a plate which trapped me in a ball of rock I tried using my sword but it just made it a lot hotter! My brother was trying to save me but he got ambushed by a bunch of skeletons. I could not see but only hear. Then after all of the shouting and sounds of iron and metal clashing there was banging on the trap I was in. I saw a sword break threw and a hand pulled me out. It was my brother I hugged him because I thought he died, after our little reunion we continued on. We saw two ways and did not know where to go so I checked the map. The map said left but my stomach said right. I went left but the more left I went the more I had pain in my stomach. I told my brother wait go back and go right we went right and we saw three pieces of the Unspeakable Crystal of Shadows guarded by skeletons dressed like ninjas. I take the one on the right you get the left I said. I jumped and the skeleton kicked me I tried to stab him but he moved I jumped and it kicked me to the ground then tried to stab me. I rolled and I got up but It shouted a blast of wind at me that knocked me down again. It jumped on top of me and tried to stab me but this time I clasped it's sword with both hands and pushed upward. I looked over and my brothers who was having trouble too. I kicked its leg which made it fall then I got up and ran up the wall jumped behind it and used Dragon's Blast of Fire which blew it away and into the other skeleton fighting my brother. They were both dead and I grabbed the three pieces and put them in my pocket. We went backed and then turned left which took us outside into a forest. We followed the map and saw the other three pieces were guarded by what seemed to be a mix between a giant and a wizard. It was obvious that we were not ready for giant wizards so instead we decided to go sneak up and snatch them. We crept up on a skeleton and my tattoos started to glow. I got dizzy and the next thing I know I was invisible! My brother kept saying my name trying to find me. I said I was invisible and he said ok. I walked over there and grabbed them but then I was not invisible anymore. The giants saw us so we ran pouncing from tree to tree like we were in space or weightless. We lost the giants and ran back to master. We walked in the door and gave the six pieces to master. He told us it was only a test to see if we were ready for the next. He said he heard that an evil ninja called Bai Zhen Kuo was going to destroy another nearby village with his army of two hundred men. Master said kill Bai and we will be one step closer to finding who destroyed our village. He gave us Bai's location and we left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bai's Army

After Master gave us a map of where he was, were off to find him. We weren't just going to burst in and kill him. We needed a plan and a good one too. Are plan was to go into his kingdom as his soldiers, plant explosives on vehicles, and then tell him it was time to attack. So when they move they get exploded by bombs. Once we had our plan we went and talked to Bai. I said we needed to do maintenance on the vehicles before the attack, he said ok. We went in a placed the bombs we left and told Bai the attack was ready. He said ok, man your stations we left got are armor back and waited. Once we saw them come we waited for the perfect moment then I threw used Dragon's Blast of Fire to light the bombs when they went off Bai's army must have prepared for this because when they saw the fireball they hopped out and ran towards us. They were too fast and surrounded us. My brother used Call Eagles and I used Summon Legendary Dragon once they came we fought side by side. Human, Eagle, and dragon fighting an army. An army with two hundred men. If we weren't ready for the man who destroyed our village I don't know when we will be ready. After everyone was dead the one left was Bai I ran towards him and gave it my all but he was all ways one step ahead. Once I noticed this I did what master said go on the defensive side and watch you enemy's attacks. I did this but it seemed like he had an infinite list of attacks. My brother came to help but Bai punched the ground which sent my brother flying.

Then he focused on me. I could not keep up and once he landed his first hit he made contact with all of the rest. Kicks, punches, stabs, and powers were all hitting me. One of his attacks sent of jolt of lightning into my body. I looked to see my brother knocked out. I looked at Bai and he was pounding me hit after hit. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears, the breaking of my ribs, and the life force inside me depleting. Then I fell to fake a death. It seemed like the _coward's_ way out but it was either that or die. Once he thought I was dead he left and that was it. It was just me and my brother in so much pain we were basically frozen.

When I woke up it was night time. My brother was snoring really loud so I woke him up. He asked what happened and I told him and he got mad because he got knocked out so quickly. I laughed and kept saying I'm serious. We returned to master and told him we failed and he said I knew you would. I did this so you would know what defeat feels like, what it tastes like, and how it hurts. My brother and I said YEA it really hurts! Master said there will be many defeats like it and they will feel the same I wanted you to taste blood so you can get used to it earlier, but once I am finished teaching you everything you need to know you will forget the taste of defeat and the word its self. We went to sleep. The next morning I got up really early and all I could think about was how Bai destroyed me. I went to the training area and studied his moves, his way of fighting, and his energy. It seemed like he had already been studying me which I could not understand. It was my first time fighting or even meeting him. I tried to understand but the more I thought the harder it was. I made up my mind to set out and find him after more training. Lots more training.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My Own Quest

After a little more training I tried to remember which way Bai went before I faked my death. The only place I could think was his kingdom. I was sure he had better security so I had to find another way in. I knew I was ready. I felt in my bones. No one else would think I was but I know I am ready. Once I found his kingdom it was starting to get dark. That was no problem since Master taught us The Way of The Shadow. I waited for the sun to set. Once it did I scouted the area. There was no way I was getting in through the front. The only way was to draw the guards away, but how? I found lots of rock and sticks. My plan was to throw them to distract are and kill them to get in. I saw the front gate was guarded by seven guards. That was unexpected. The only way I saw then was to fight them without raising an alarm. If Bai knew I was here he would kill me for sure. Then I found a door which said Trial of Miss. The rest of the letters were scraped off. I decided to go there. I saw a list of long names, all top ten wanted criminals of the Ox. That was the year. The list read Sueh-yen Xie, Li Teng Siyu, Mok Yongnian Ngan, Yongzheng Mar Dewei, May Yongliang Tai, Xue Huang Peng, Roc Lum, and Zihao Tay.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

I saw it! I saw the name the burned down my village. It was Yongzheng Mar Dewei! How did I know you ask? It said target Feng Tai Li! Last time I checked I was Feng Tai Li! Why was he targeting be? I decided that I would start at the bottom for training for the final match, the final battle. The battle that would decide if I was able to avenge the death of my family, my friends, and my village! I grabbed the list and headed for my brother. I could not tell Master. He would say no, I was not ready but what did he know. Ok well he knows everything but I needed to kill Yongzheng. I told my brother everything and he agreed to help. We set out for Bai, mainly for kicking our butts like we were like tiny ants. We went to his kingdom took out his guards and went to his private quarters. We saw him sleeping. I unsheathed my sword and Bai kicked me and sent me flying threw the wall and into the room next to his. I killed a guard by mistake. My sword went into his head after I went through the wall, but hey, less guards less problems. Bai went for his sword but I grabbed it and threw it. He shouted IDON'T NEED A WEAPON I'll KILL WITH MY OWN BAREHANDS! AND WHEN YOU'RE DEAD I DRINK YOU BLOOD! I AM BAI ZHEN KUO! A LEGENDARY WARRIOR YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME. In the middle of his sadistic rant I kicked him in his stomach grabbed him flipped him and cut his arm. He got up ran at me and jumped up a wall and kicked me at least twenty times. I got up and used my swords power. I flew then flipped and came down. Bai was too strong and too fast he moved out the way and threw me out the door. I picked myself up while my brother jumped up and got back handed into a wall. Bai was glowing bright red. His eyes were turning completely black. He shouted ITS TIME I LET THE REAL ME OUT. I AM DEMON KING BAI! Once he shouted that the grounded started to shake and what seemed to be black souls went into his mouth. He grew five times his size. I was not about to run away. I grabbed my sword and tried my special attack again. I flew up and came down right onto his face. It did nothing! So me and my brother did both are special moves and still nothing. So we ran down the hallway screaming our lungs out while a huge demon king was throwing black fireballs at us. He threw another fire ball which hit a wall making the roof collapse. That gave us a way out; we jumped out and were in his court yard. My brother came up with idea that since he is darkness he will shine a little light on him. My bother shouted weird words and then the sun came out and burnt Bai. He died and the sun left us. There we were in an empty kingdom surrounded by nothing but ruins. We had no idea where we were but somehow we made it home.


End file.
